Never alone
by Blackwingdarkangel
Summary: Konoka escapes her palace to find a girl called Setsuna in a clearing and they becomes best freinds until the end of time. One shot. Please review! :


**Never be alone**

**Hello everyone! I'm ****back****. This is a bit different from my normal style. So enjoy! Please review. I do not own Mahou sensei negima.**

Little Konoka sneaked out the castle gates looking behind nearly every step of the way. She had never attempted this before and it was exiting. She tired of the manners, the snobby mages and mainly all the rules that was put in place to stop her from having fun. It wasn't like she hated her father in fact she loved him loads but she really needed some fresh air. Konoka got past the main gate sneaking past the final guard and smiled up at the radiant sun above.

A little while later, Konoka found herself well and truly lost. Around her were loads of trees so she made an educated guess that she was in a fairly large forest. Konoka did a cute little sigh and sat down on a log that seemed to have been chopped down and left there for no reason. Time passed by and Konoka started to get very bored waiting for someone to pass by and show her the way home until she heard a voice to her right. As fast as the wind she got up and followed the sound.

In a clearing she saw a raven haired girl swinging what looked like to Konoka a toy sword. Konoka watched in amazement as the intriguing girl did a very well rehearsed routine. To the viewer, it looked like a beautiful dance that flowed like water. To Konoka this girl was like a tiger beautiful yet deadly. So she watched.

That was until she accidently snapped a twig beneath her.

The raven girls head snapped around. "Who's there?" Her stormy eyes seemed ablaze with courage as she yelled this. Nervously, Konoka stepped out into the clearing looking apologetic and smiling. The stranger's dark eyes seemed to soften at this and lowered her (toy?) sword. "Who are you? You really shouldn't be out here by yourself." The girl samurai (as Konoka concluded) spoke softly dismissing quickly her earlier tone.

"I'm Konoka. What were you doing just now it very interesting?" The young royalty said sweetly. The samurai seemed to blush at this. Konoka realised that the girl before must be really shy.

"I'm Setsuna… Wait! I know where I've heard that name. You're the princess aren't you! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to escape. It's so boring with all the meetings and all that silly stuff I just want to have fun outside of my home." Setsuna seemed to think about this and grabbed her hand and smiled as she dragged Konoka onto a worn down path that eventually led Konoka the front gate of the castle.

"Meet me in the clearing tomorrow I have something I want to show you" Setsuna said and in a flash she disappeared. Leaving Konoka to sneak back home the way she got out.

The next day Konoka returned to the clearing down the path Setsuna had shown her and found the young samurai doing exactly the same thing she was doing yesterday. "Hi Setsuna." Konoka chimed and Setsuna's head turned around to see the princess smiling cheerfully.

"Hi Konoka. I guess you want to see my surprise then." Konoka faked surprise like she had never even thought of it in the slightest. Setsuna laughed at this. "Come on it's this way" Setsuna disappeared into the forest with Konoka hurrying behind her.

The way to wherever Setsuna was taking her was beautiful to Konoka. There was the light of the sun shining through the tops of the trees that made the floor seem to sparkle. Butterflies flew past her hovering around some particular patch of flowers by an oak tree. Eventually, Setsuna stopped and Konoka looked ahead and gasped. Setsuna smiled at this "Beautiful isn't it?" Konoka nodded vigorously.

In front of her was a waterfall leading to a small river. Around it was a sea of lilies narrowly away from the river leaving a place for people to sit and admire the scene. Two little girls to be exact. They both sat in silence. Konoka was just admiring the view while Setsuna seemed to be thinking deeply about something. "What's wrong Setsuna" Konoka asked. Setsuna looked around and smiled.

"You are the first person I have shown this to. Actually you are the first person I've talked to in ages. Not many pass through the forest." She looked at Konoka with lonely eyes.

"What about your parents? Don't you talk to them?" Setsuna sighed. She closed her eyes answered sorrowfully.

"No my parents died when I was little." Konoka looked shocked and then squeezed Setsuna's hand.

"Oh I'm sorry" Setsuna turned around to face Konoka in the eyes and smiled.

"It's OK I'm over it now. Just promise me something." Konoka nodded slowly. "Just don't leave me alone please. I can't be alone again" Setsuna pleaded.

"I promise" Konoka whispered. The conversation went silent and all you could hear was the soft trickling of water.

_In just a few months time Konoka and Setsuna became best friends and nearly everyday they played together. They told stories by the river they always laughed. Surprisingly Konoka hasn't got caught sneaking out yet._

Konoka was headed for the clearing again to see Samurai (Setsuna). They had given each over nicknames Setsuna-Samurai and herself-princess. She had just got onto the path when she heard a rustle behind her. But when she turned around nothing was there so Konoka shrugged off the bad feeling she and walked on. Like always, Konoka found Setsuna practising with her sword against a tree, that poor tree. Setsuna turned around and smiled "Hi Kono…" She was cut off when she a kunai knife headed for Konoka head. Setsuna lunged for Konoka and got her down before the knife hit its target. "Ninja" Setsuna muttered "probably here to assinate you" Konoka looked at her shocked.

Three ninja charged at Setsuna. The samurai girl dodged and lunged at the ninja and in no time at all the three were all on the floor unconscious. What Setsuna didn't realise until the last second was a final ninja sneaking up behind Konoka with a long Kanata in his hand.

The sound of metal hitting flesh filled the air. Konoka gasped at the person in front of her. Setsuna had taken the blade for her and now was in front of the ninja breathing heavily. In one final might Setsuna pulled out the blade in her stomach and sliced the final ninja in the head. Setsuna collapsed.

Konoka rushed over to Setsuna and held her head on her lap not sure what to do when Setsuna said "You're not hurt are you?"

Konoka started crying "Of course not you saved me! Your bleeding badly you might…" Konoka realised that Setsuna was slowly fading away. Time was too short to be worrying. The final moment is precious.

"Come here" Setsuna breathed. Konoka obliged. Setsuna whispered into Konoka's ear "Thank you. Because of you I was able to laugh and smile and I was comforted in the good and the bad. Thanks to you I was never alone. Like you promised."

Setsuna closed her eyes and smiled. "See you later Princess"

"See you later Samurai"

**The end.**


End file.
